


Kanyeiplier - A Study in Lost Love

by lunarsmoke



Category: Kanye West - Fandom, does kanye even have a fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsmoke/pseuds/lunarsmoke
Summary: disclaimer i dont know how the fuck vidcon works, im bullshitting throughoutpretty short@imhighonthemoon on twitter babeyyyy
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischback/Kanye West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Kanyeiplier - A Study in Lost Love

Mark Fischbach stares up at the huge office building. A banner gently swaying in the wind reads "VidCon" in faded red letters. Well, Mark thinks, this is it. Since VidCon was cancelled for 2020, this is the first time in a while Mark's going to be able to meet his fans. The first day is usually exhausting, but Mark has a determined grin on his face. He loves his fans, and is going to do the best he can to impress all of them. Amy Nelson taps Mark on the shoulder, startling him a bit.

"Ready to start?"

"As ready as ever." They walk into the metal monolith.

  


HOURS LATER

  


Mark has signed hoodies, phone cases, and merch he didn't even think was official. He sighs, a few drops of sweat glistening on his brow, and takes a sip of his coffee. Mark leans back in his chair, and the crew calls for the next of thousands to walk to the table.

"Hello! My name is Markiplier, thanks so much for co-"

Mark stops abruptly. In a matter of seconds he thinks decades back. The baggy clothes, the MAGA hat, the pair of sepia irises. It had to be. "Kanye?" One of the crew members' head shoots up. Amy's head shoots up. The room is filled with a level of shock you couldn't cut with a machete.

"Yeah man. It's nice to see you again, Mark. It's been...wow, a long time. Have you heard I'm nice at ping-pong now?" Mark's heart is pounding through his brain. "Yeah, uhhh, Lindsey?" A blonde, short crew member turns around. "Could you go out and tell the fans I'll be taking a break for a little bit?" Amy smiles and shakes her head, almost inperceptibly. She knows, and she's fine.

  


Kanye and Mark walk through the echoing halls towards the back door. Kanye's footsteps are nostalgic to Mark. He tries to shake the memories out of his head, like Chica when she's drying herself off at the beach. Mark and Kanye had a little bit of history. Kanye was in LA when Mark was in college, and, well. But those times are _over_ now, Mark reminds himself, his palms clammy. He has a fucking supermodel wife, for gods sake. And you have an incredible girlfriend, who you wouldn't change for the world. Mark smiles, inside his head. He's comfortable with this, comfortable with his feelings.The two reach the door, and Kanye pulls it open for Mark. They lean against the dusty brick wall, and begin to reminisce.

  


  


  



End file.
